


Las cosas perdidas

by InuKidGakupo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Lost Love, M/M, Melancholy, Memories, Nostalgia, Unhappy Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo
Summary: Mitsuki pregunta por las oportunidades y momentos de Orochimaru respecto al amor. La vida perdida que nunca tuvo lleva como título el nombre de Kabuto.
Relationships: Orochimaru/Yakushi Kabuto
Kudos: 21





	Las cosas perdidas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto, sus secuelas, y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Pierrot.

Es la pregunta de Mitsuki la que hace que Orochimaru se detenga a la mitad. Su gesto, la curiosidad en sus ojos, incluso el dejo diminuto de odio que parece una calca del suyo propio. Indiferencia, un dejo horripilante de frialdad.

Aun así, Mitsuki tiene otro brillo diferente asomándose entre el borde de su mirada cuando se acerca lentamente, dudoso, cada paso parece ser una encrucijada para él.

Cuando Orochimaru escucha la pregunta quiere reír, hubiera reído realmente en otro momento y quizá incluso se hubiera burlado de forma desconsiderada y grosera de él. Esta vez, sin embargo, Orochimaru calla y gira la mirada a otro lugar.

No hay una respuesta acertada para la pregunta, no existe algo que pueda responder a la cuestión por el simple planteamiento ilógico que lo acompaña. Aun así, Orochimaru se permite pensar.

— ¿Tuviste la oportunidad de una vida normal? — Mitsuki silba — Una familia — continúa, y por alguna razón, parece haber una esperanza, parece guardar un deseo extraño, un anhelo, un desesperado y ajeno sueño — Alguien con quien estar. Alguien con quien compartir la vida — Orochimaru lo mira, sobre su rostro está la imagen calcada de la familia de Boruto, de sus padres, y él comprende lo que trata de decir.

Una familia normal. Una madre, un padre. Una pareja. Una fantasía absurda del amor, de las promesas, de los amantes, del sinsentido romance.

Esta vez Orochimaru sonríe, pero no es una sonrisa mordaz.

Al mirar por la ventana él piensa en esas cosas, piensa en las oportunidades que se escaparon como un humo, piensa en los pequeños momentos que pasaron, veloces, siempre empañados, desesperados, oscuros, alumbrados únicamente por la luz perezosa de una lámpara vieja, de su vida hundida en la maldad y en la oscuridad.

Sobre todas esas cosas, Orochimaru se atora en los instantes de los que Mitsuki habla: la oportunidad de una vida normal.

Es entonces un pequeño torbellino el que se arrastra antes de detenerse en la única persona que realmente puede pensar, en el fondo de su nombre y su rostro que constantemente ignora, que oculta detrás de alguna otra idea, que entierra, que necesita olvidar, inútilmente, casi a diario, desde hace demasiados años.

Y Orochimaru no puede evadir su nombre esta vez. El recuerdo de su rostro, siempre ahora un poco desenfocado. Su voz, el movimiento de su boca cuando decía su nombre en un susurro sostenido y pronunciado.

Esas cosas se han ido ahora, aparecen, parpadean y lo acarician antes de hacerse ilusorias en una nube que se impregna en la pared. Cuando abre los ojos de nuevo, todo se ha ido.

Kabuto, de pie a su lado, su sonrisa suave, el brillo diminuto de sus gafas entre la oscuridad, su voz, su compañía, su fidelidad.

Habían sido cortos los momentos en lo que lo pensaron, o en los que al menos él lo pensó. Un segundo, una mirada dura y significativa, la forma tensa en la que Kabuto lo miraba y rogaba en silencio, pidiéndoselo como si pudiera ser verdad, suplicándole como si _ciertamente_ alguno de los dos pudiera permitirse soñar.

Orochimaru lo pensaba, unos segundos. Solos a mitad de su escondite, el eco del silencio sonando en los pasillos largos, entre los dos, diluyéndose entre el espacio de sus manos.

Si tan solo pudiéramos irnos, si tan solo pudiéramos abandonar realmente esto, seguir, volver a empezar, olvidarse de todo, olvidarse del pasado, del mundo, de la venganza del rencor. Solo bastaba ponerse de pie y decirle adiós a todo. Marchar río abajo, escucharlo hablar, conseguir un pequeño lugar y quedarse en la comodidad doméstica, hogareña, nuevos nombres, libres de pecado, sin culpas, sin mirar atrás.

Suena tan absurdo ahora como entonces. Es imposible. Son monstruos. Uno figurativamente, otro de verdad. La condena estaba atada a ellos como una cadena en sus tobillos de la que no podían escapar y Orochimaru se burlaba de su mirada, se giraba, la idea estúpida e idealista se desvanecía tan rápido como llegaba y él no se tomaba el tiempo para capturarla. La dejaba escapar. Más y más lejos. Perdida entre las vueltas de la imposibilidad.

Había muchas cosas de por medio. Todas las cosas estaban en realidad en medio. Millones de cosas reales, de ambiciones, de rencor, de odio sin demasiado fundamento. Un sinfín de planes contra un deseo fugaz.

Bajando la mirada un momento Orochimaru se recordaba que no podía soñar. No eso al menos. ¿Por qué cambiaría todo por una extraña y blanda sensación en su pecho, por una calidez superpuesta, por un pedazo de recortado y absurdo de papel? No tenía sentido. No tenía lugar para él.

Y lo dejó ir como el pétalo de una flor sobre la superficie del agua. Muy lejos sobre la corriente hasta llegar al mar.

Kabuto hizo lo propio, sus sueños se hicieron espuma y se arrastraron sobre la arena, nacarados, brillantes, infantiles. Murieron bajo la luz mortecina de la noche, pisados por los años, aplastados bajo sus propias manos.

De vez en cuando Orochimaru se imagina lo que hubiera sucedido, lo que hubiera pasado si hubiera dicho que sí, si se levantaba y aceptaba su mirada, ofrecía una propia, se rendía ante el esfuerzo agotador y caminaban a una vida que, si bien no sería eterna, sería vida, movida por el viento, como una dulce película.

Quizá entonces las cosas habrían sucedido diferentes, para él, para Kabuto, para Log, para Mitsuki.

Una familia, haber podido tener a sus hijos de forma _real_ , y Kabuto no habría podido renunciar a su humanidad, y él habría aceptado la suya. Juntos, pensando, investigando, acompañados, las risas de los niños en la casa como cualquier familia, sin ser perseguidos, sin ser vigilados, sin esperar más que la compañía del otro un día más.

Su pequeño hogar se rompe como una hoja seca en contra de la fuerza de su mano. Su fantasía no tiene nada que aportar a la realidad más que un dolor añejo, doloroso, mitad el rescoldo de un cadáver viejo.

Frunciendo el ceño Orochimaru se pregunta dónde está Kabuto ahora, constantemente lo hace, casi siempre al despertar.

Quizá Kabuto también piensa en eso, en las cosas perdidas, tal vez él también tiene un pequeño jardín en su imaginación, tal vez él también sueña con colinas y colores, con un abrazo, con terminar las charlas que en realidad nunca comenzaron.

Después de unos segundos la esperanza se ve arrastrada hacia el fondo negro que se traga todo, que no se llena con nada. Kabuto es ahí el centro, todo lo que fue, lo que nunca pudo ser, lo que no significó de verdad.

Volviendo los ojos a Mitsuki Orochimaru sonríe suavemente ante sus expectantes ojos, ante su ilusión de que en alguna parte de la historia hubiera sido un poco mejor.

— No — dice finalmente y se encoge de hombros.

Es el final de su conversación.


End file.
